


【TXT-숩준/彬竣】1.

by orange402210



Category: Choi Soobin - Fandom, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun - Fandom, Choi Yeonjun - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 崔秀彬X崔然竣 - Fandom
Genre: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, M/M, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, 崔然竣 - Freeform, 崔秀彬 - Freeform, 崔秀彬X崔然竣, 現實腦補向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange402210/pseuds/orange402210
Summary: 一個崔秀彬準備回歸時都會特別脆弱的腦補故事
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 4





	【TXT-숩준/彬竣】1.

**Author's Note:**

> 現實腦補向  
> 숩준/彬竣

崔秀彬最終還是逃走了。

躺在床上想著時間的流逝，猜想著這時候他們肯定已經集合在練習室準備開始上課了，原本他也應該在那裡的，即使精神與他們待在一起，自己的肉體卻依然在床上癱軟著。

經紀人說他只是身體不太舒服生病了，今天就讓他休息一天。  
輕描淡寫的結論替他解決了這個午後的逃避。

早上有個人進來過，如往常般吵吵鬧鬧的把崔杋圭叫起來，他蓋著被子即使已經醒了也裝睡著，他聽到崔杋圭下床的聲音，眼角餘光看到他拖著疲憊的步伐去梳洗，忽然他的視線被另一個人占據了，那個人有著他沒有的單眼皮，卻十足精神而堅定，那雙眼睛在自己眼裡欺近，能感受到他的呼吸與微微煽動的眼睫毛，他嘴角的微笑映在自己的唇上，輕啟唇瓣就能感覺他的舌尖混著牙膏的薄荷氣味在他嘴裡繾綣纏綿。

迷糊之中他也只是接受著，手撫上他的臉龐接著強制性的將他推開，睜開眼看到崔然竣委屈卻帶著笑意的表情。

「就知道你裝睡。」

「我是被你吵醒了。」

「我是看你醒了才吻你的。」

「………。」

「你不起床嗎？」

「哥，我……」

休寧凱在外頭高分貝的尖叫聲吸引了崔然竣的目光，他拍拍他讓他快點起床就衝了出去。

哥，我最近有點奇怪。

最近老是使不上力氣，打從心底湧上來的無力感在身體裡時不時的盤旋，稍有空檔它就會蔓延開來，時常聽著自己喜歡的抒情曲也只感到越來越沮喪，在經紀人告訴他們可能會延期回歸後就更加乏力了。

哥，我今天有點奇怪。

我可能無法追上你了。

躺在床上戴著耳機，沉浸在自己的世界裡，與悲傷的音樂一起載浮載沉。

“咖咖”

房間門開了，縱使用被子緊緊包裹著自己也能感受到光線。

有人接近了自己，他的影子無聲的包圍住他，有雙手在他被子上輕輕地拍打著。

緩慢而珍惜的頻率，溫柔的像打在他心上。

沉默著將被子開出一個小縫，怯生生地伸出手，他只是忽然很渴望有個人可以拉住他。

隨即手被牢牢的握住了，從棉被隙縫的光影裡看到那個人纖細白皙的手腕，有個YJ串鍊清亮的發著光。

他的掌心如往常般溫熱。

眼窩漸漸溼潤了，拍撫在被子上的頻率依然如此柔和，一股溫熱的重量包圍著他，被抱住的感覺使他開始想家了。

出道以後他的淚腺總是很脆弱，如果把時間從頭倒回，練習生時木訥的他不會選擇如此哭泣。

“吶、秀彬，你如果難受，我們可以一起吃東西，跟哥聊聊天也可以的…”

只是一句訊息掛在上頭，崔然竣的溫柔簡短而直接。

可是啊，哥，我有煩惱的事情只會在腦子裡和你說的，因為我是隊長，而你是大哥。

我最不想輸的人就是你。

『我的眼淚都是因為幸福才流的。』

滿身大汗的坐下，崔然竣爬上他的膝蓋枕著，絲毫不介意他滿身的汗臭，日常生活使他們可以不在意很多事情，但只要有那麼一件在意的事情就會牽掛著，有時會阻擋了他們前進的路。

「你的眼淚才不是都是因為幸福才流的，待在被子裡的你就不是。」

崔然竣毫不客氣的吐槽著他曾說過的話。

「那只是我的希望。」

「但我到現在都不知道你為什麼哭。」

「我以為你也不是很想知道。」

「我為什麼會不想知道？你是我的弟弟，還是我的隊長，還是…」

「還是？」

我的戀人。

崔然竣嘟著嘴沒有接著說話，但崔秀彬似乎聽到了。

他們從不說出口，但戀人間該做的不該做的全都做過了，這個答案被他們默認在心中，彷彿承認了一切就會結束。

「……就因為這樣我才無法對你說。」

「你說什麼？」

崔秀彬屈下身在他唇上落下一吻，崔然竣眼裡寫滿了疑惑，他笑著伸出手摸了摸他脆弱的瀏海，手被他抱怨著推開。

「別摸。」

「你只要這樣安慰我就足夠了。」

「你是說只要給你摸劉海？」

「是你的吻。」

如願以償的又得到了一個親吻。

其實有時候會沒有任何理由的低落，但也會因為不經意的陪伴而好起來，最終都會好起來的，只是在那過程裡依然需要他人，需要成員，還有你。

只要有那雙手，有那抹在意，就可以排除萬難的追上你，能夠這麼親吻你的位置並不容易，他會擔上一切繼續幸福的流著眼淚的。


End file.
